Naomi's Birthday
by FireCacodemon
Summary: 14th of December is Naomi's Birthday. You can't really be down when your friends give you the best gift they can...can you? Just a little birthday to Naomi. Naomi x Satoshi. One-shot. Rated K


FireCacodemon: 14th December 2012...

Yoshiki: Naomi's Birthday...What are you doing?

FireCacodemon: Welcome to Naomi's Birthday. I first had Yoshiki's Birthday up first and decided that I'm going to try to do them every time a birthday comes up.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: We better go...

Yoshiki: ok. This is a one-shot.

* * *

Naomi's Birthday

The day was the 14th of December. Naomi looked at the calendar and sighed. She wasn't really looking forward to the day since she knew that Seiko was going to go all over the top again like she did before. Naomi giggled before she climbed out of bed and went to pick up her bag. She picked up her bag and looked inside. She pulled out her purse and opened it slightly. She looked inside before she smiled. She had enough money to get something for the group of friends she had at school. She knew that the group knew of her birthday and there was no doubt that everyone would have gotten her something for the day. Naomi decided it was about time she got changed.

After a little while there was a knock on the door. Naomi skipped towards the door and sighed. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Naomi!" Seiko squeaked at Naomi.

"Hey Seiko," Naomi smiled at her dear friend.

"Ready?" Seiko asked and Naomi nodded.

"I need to go to the shop and pick something up. Something for the group." Naomi giggled to Seiko.

"Ok." She replied cheerfully.

Corpse Party – Naomi's Birthday

Lunchtime came quicker than Naomi thought as she walked towards the usual place where her and the others always hung out. She smiled when she saw Seiko and Yoshiki annoying Satoshi again. She wanted to stop the two of them every so often but Seiko normally set her off giggling and then Satoshi was blushing and he just looked so cute. Naomi sighed before she walked over to the group and Satoshi was the first to notice her coming. Satoshi smiled before Seiko noticed.

"NAOMI!" Seiko squealed before the whole group started laughing. Naomi rushed over to the group before...

"Happy birthday Naomi Nakashima!" Everyone said and Naomi couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed the fact that it was her birthday but there wasn't really much she wanted from the group.

"Naomi, on behalf of the group...we are going to give you this." Satoshi said before Seiko pulled out a big box. The wrapping paper on there was bright yellow and a little red bow was presented on top. Naomi looked up at the present and smiled. They really went through a lot for her. She couldn't help be blush as Satoshi walked over to her and gave her a hug. The hug was warm and comforting and...Just felt lovely. Satoshi couldn't help but nuzzle her slightly. He had wanted this for a while and now he was getting it.

"You can let go now..." Naomi said and Satoshi blushed and nodded. Satoshi let Naomi go before she walked over to the present the group had gotten for her. Ayumi and Yoshiki were standing next to each other, Morishigi and Mauy were standing next to each other, Seiko and Satoshi were standing next to each other before Naomi went to unwrap the birthday present.

Inside the birthday present Naomi found that it was a cardboard box with lots of different smaller presents inside. Naomi reached into for one and pulled out a smaller box.

"To Naomi, from Seiko." She read before she quickly unwrapped the present. A small ring was located in the box. Naomi took the ring out from the box and examined it closely.

"Do you like it?" Seiko asked.

"A friend is always there, the darkness can't touch you when a friend is there being the light." Naomi read from the ring. The words were engraved into the ring and Naomi looked up at Seiko and looked shocked.

"This must have cost you so much...how did you?" Naomi asked Seiko.

"I have my ways Naomi. I had it crafted especially for you." She smiled at Naomi.

"It's beautiful..." Naomi quickly put the ring on. A perfect match.

"I'm just great like that." Seiko giggled from Naomi's comment. She put the box down and picked out another present from the birthday box. She picked out another box type object. Naomi carefully looked at the tag attached to the box.

"To a lovable girl who I have come to love. Here on your special day, enjoy this gift I have for you. Satoshi Mochida." Naomi read before she carefully pulled the paper off the box and pulled the lid off. In the box held the most beautiful necklace. A small ruby was located in the pendant of the necklace which glistened from the light. Naomi wasn't sure what she should say. She looked up at Satoshi who held a smile on his face.

"It took months of saving up...with some help from the others to buy that for you. I noticed it a while ago and thought it suited you well." Satoshi said sheepishly. Naomi carefully put the necklace down and hugged Satoshi with a very strong grip. Satoshi nearly lost the will to breathe as his dream girl was hugging him because of something he did. Satoshi felt proud as Naomi hugged him.

"Don't you want to put it on?" Satoshi asked before Naomi looked at him.

"Put it on for me?" She asked him. She let Satoshi go who smiled before he walked over to his gift and carefully removed it from the case it was in and carefully put it on Naomi. Naomi smiled before she ran up to Satoshi and gave him a kiss on the lips. Satoshi's face went bright red.

"You look like a tomato." Yoshiki commented before Ayumi elbowed him in the ribs. Yoshiki cringed slightly before he looked at Ayumi.

"Be nice." She told Yoshiki who sighed. The rest of the group all giggled at Ayumi always had a good habit of keeping Yoshiki in line. Naomi and Satoshi couldn't help but smile.

Corpse Party – Naomi's Birthday

Satoshi and Naomi were sitting in the classroom alone. Everyone else had left the school as it was after school but Naomi offered to help clean the board and Satoshi had offered to help put the books back in their appropriate place.

"Why did you really stay behind?" Naomi asked Satoshi. Satoshi looked at Naomi and smiled at the necklace. It really did suit her and that's what made her special.

"Because the books were out of place." He replied to her.

"They were in order anyway." She smiled at him.

"There's always something wrong in the bookshelf." He commented. Naomi looked away from Satoshi as she finished cleaning the board and Satoshi had finished sorting out the bookshelves. They looked at each other before they both looked away from each other.

"I like you...you know that Satoshi." She told Satoshi.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Satoshi...would you become my boyfriend?" Naomi asked and Satoshi felt his heart skip a beat. Was she really asking this question? He's daydreaming...there was no way that she would ask him a question like this.

"Am I dreaming?" Satoshi asked.

"No?" She looked at him confused.

"I would love to be your boyfriend." Satoshi said. He soon found himself glomped by Naomi. Naomi didn't weigh a lot but the way she jumped onto him he could feel her leg. Satoshi could feel some blood running free from his nose. He didn't normally have nosebleeds...only when he found something...Satoshi hoped that Naomi didn't see this. He would have been embarrassed. He quickly got a tissue out and put it up to his nose to catch the blood before it got onto Naomi. She looked down at Satoshi before she smiled. She saw the blood and knew that if Satoshi had a nose bleed...it was from the fact that he was enjoying it very much.

"I have had the best birthday this year." She smiled at Satoshi.

"Yeah...I bet you have." He replied.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it?

Yoshiki: That's Naomi's birthday...reviews would be nice but we're not going to send Sachiko on you if you don't or anything.

FireCacodemon: Sorry Sachiko...maybe next time?

*Sachiko walks off.*

Yoshiki: ?

FireCacodemon: Kizami's on holiday.

Yoshiki: Never mind...


End file.
